


Softness

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Black Hat x Dr. Flug [Villainous] (Paperhat) 💜🎩 [27]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Affection, And his human scientist loves it, Black Hat has tentacle hair, Blushing, Bodies against each other, Bottom Black Hat, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demon/Human Relationship, Dom Dr. Flug, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Flug thinks that his boss is adorable, Flustered!Black Hat, Gay, Gentleness, Intimacy, It's Soft, Kissing, Lovers, Loving Sex, M/M, Marks, Night, Slightly Out Of Character, Smut, Staring, Sub Black Hat (Villainous), The eldritch demon has black dreadlocks, Top Flug, Touching, Warmth & Coldness, a headcanon of mine, gentle sexual content, neck kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Their relationship is getting more intimate, especially after the human scientist found out that eldritch demon's secret.[Slight sequel to 'Jefe?']





	Softness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PulledASneakyOnYa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulledASneakyOnYa/gifts).



It was night, very dark out again.

 

They're in Black Hat's private room, on the bed. Both guys were laying there. Black Hat had his top hat and monocle off, which showed his blind eye. Dr. Flug has his paperbag and goggles off as well. They also had their clothes off, except for their boxers.

 

They felt comfortable around each other, like this, they are cuddling, in each other's arms. 

 

Flug pushed Black Hat down, onto his back. He was leaning over him, getting on top of the eldritch demon.

 

He leans in, kissing him, deeply and passionately.

 

Black Hat lets him do that. He let the human scientist do what he wants. He had a slight smile in that kiss, with a blush.

 

When they pull apart, Flug reached out and touches Black Hat's tentacle hair, putting his fingers through it. These black dreadlocks were soft and had a smooth feeling, as cold as the demonic eldritch's dark skin. He was being gentle, as he does that.

 

Black Hat blushed a bit, he liked that feeling. It felt nice..

 

“You're so adorable, Jefe~” Flug whispered softly, into Black Hat's ear.

 

Black Hat had a tinted shade of dark blue on his face, as it heated up. “S-Shut up..”

 

Flug just smiled at him, warmly.

 

'So cute.’ he also thought, to himself.

 

He started to touch him. He touched Black Hat, lovingly and affectionately. He also kisses down the eldritch demon's body, loving the cold feeling. He held Black Hat's legs open, kissing the demonic eldritch's thighs.

 

Black Hat hummed quietly at that. He was still blushing, very flustered, but he also liked Flug's warm lips on his skin.

 

Eventually, they take the rest of their clothing off, leaving them bare and fully naked.

 

Flug had lubed his erection and covered it with the clear stuff. He positioned his dick, near Black Hat's entrance.

 

He spreads the eldritch demon's legs, holding onto Black Hat's thighs, gently.

 

Black Hat blushes more. His scientist always got under his skin from the simplest things.

 

Flug bend the demonic eldritch's legs over his own pale thighs, pushing inside him, slowly and halfway in.

 

Black Hat moaned, in a soft tone of voice, staring at him. Into his human scientist's unique eyes, that he loves so much. He reaches out, touching the dark brown hair with his clawed hand.

 

Flug smiles to that affection. He stared at him, looking in the eldritch demon's crimson red eyes.

 

Black Hat also had a smile, he couldn't resist it. He wraps his arms around Flug's shoulders, pulling him closer.

 

Flug leaned down and kissed Black Hat's neck. He was thrusting, in and out of him now, medium paced, as he marked him. He leaves a mark on the skin there.

 

Black Hat was moaning at this sensation. He kept his blush.

 

“F-Flug~” He shivered slightly.

 

Flug had another smile, full of love. He thrusts, hard and deep, keeping that same pace. He lets out a moan as well.

 

“Black Hat~”

 

Their bodies are against each other, warmth mixed with coldness.

 

“My _Jefe~_ ”

 

Flug thrusted a bit more, in that colder tightness. 

 

Black Hat felt warmer with Flug's body on him.

 

“ **Ahh~** ”

 

His mind was faded and silent, with that pleasured bliss. His stare on his lover. He moans again. 

 

“.. ** _Flug~_** ”

 

Flug felt the same, he moaned in a quiet way. He stares at Black Hat again. In love with the sight of his boss, the demonic eldritch, pinned down under him. That he's the person giving this being of darkness, of pure evil, the pleasure that he deserved.

 

After awhile, both of them reached their climax together. Black Hat came on himself, covering his lower stomach and abdomen. Flug came in him.

 

Black Hat was closing his eyes, shivering at this feeling.

 

Flug pulled out and lays down, next to him.

 

Black Hat turned his dark-skinned body and leans against the other male.

 

Flug kissed him again, then he pulls Black Hat close to him. He holds him, his arms wrapped around Black Hat's body, tightly.

 

Black Hat stayed in these arms, snuggled and nuzzled against him, almost falling asleep, peacefully.

 

They cuddled again, as they both smiled.

 

Flug noticed that his demon lover had fallen asleep already. He puts his fingers through those black dreads again, liking the softness from them.

 

He still had a smile, as he closed his eyes and falls asleep with him. In the peaceful silence between them. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that it's not longer, but I hope you loved it anyway xD 😊💙
> 
> Thanks for reading this 💜🎩


End file.
